


Clone Trooper/Fett Family Drabbles.

by Qyrhan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunter!Reader, Civilian!Reader, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Kisses, Mutual Pinning, No Smut, Sith!Reader, canon typical action, jedi!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/pseuds/Qyrhan
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, and two-shots for various Clone Troopers, Boba, and Jango Fett.T-Rating is only for canon typical action! This is an a-okay spot for readers who aren’t interested in smutty fics, or who can’t find an appropriately rated fic for a certain Clone.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-4040 | Cutup/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-782 Hevy/Reader, Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Reader, Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader, Doom (Star Wars)/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader, RC-1138 | Delta-38 | Boss/Reader, RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_Jango Fett/Reader: “You’ll be the Death of Me.”_

* * *

Warnings: None.

* * *

You leaned your head back against the cool bulkhead of _Slave I’s_ interior, quietly enjoying the silence.

As your eyes drifted across the cockpit, they wandered to the frontal viewport, and towards the stars that streaked passed.   
  


You hadn’t bothered in asking Jango where you were headed, seeing as he rarely ever allowed you- or Boba for that matter- out with him while tracking a bounty; but the curiosity of where you might have been travelling to now kept nibbling at the back of your mind.

”You’re awful quiet for once.”   
  


The soft rumble of Jango’s voice brought you back to your senses.

”If you’re that out of it, why not rest?” He raised a brow at you and, a ghost of a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

You shook your head in protest, “I’m not tired, I was just watching the stars.” You pursed your lips as you saw the look on Jango’s face. He didn’t believe you, but that was fine. You had other things to ask.

”Can I ask where we’re headed?” You leaned forward in your seat, and eyed him expectantly.

Jango’s honey coloured eyes softened slightly, but his tone changed to a more serious one.

”You know how much I dislike putting you, or Boba, in danger, (Y/N).” He crossed his arms, his beskar gauntlets making a soft _clink_. “I could never risk something happening to either of you.”

Your gaze shifted to the corridor down from the cockpit. Boba had gone to nap an hour or two ago, however Jango and you kept your voices down just in case he awoke.   
  


“I’m not asking to go with you, Jango,” you explained as you let out a soft huff, “I just want to know what planet we’re going to.”

As you felt Jango’s stare intensify, you chewed in your lip nervously.   
  


“And..?” He raised a brow at you again. You had been caught red handed. Nothing seemed to get passed him, and that annoyed you just the slightest.

You grumbled in defeat, there was no use in hiding it anymore. “And maybe I want to go to a local market to see if I can get a gift for Boba.”

You noticed the little smile on Fett’s lips, and you were silently thanking the stars he wasn’t mad at you.

”Oh _cyar’ika_ ,” he sighed softly, and shook his head, “you’re always thinking of him.”

Your eyes brightened as you jumped up from your seat. “Does that mean you’ll let me go with you?”

He groaned, and a chuckle escaped his mouth before he responded. “You’ll be the death of me, but, yes you can come with me.”

You didn’t care if you had to follow every precaution he spouted to you, you were just happy that you’d be able to get something for your little _Ad’ika_. And.. maybe something for your accommodating _cyar’ika_ as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these will not be canon compliant, such as this one.
> 
> None of Domino squad died if you AU hard enough.

_Cutup/Reader: “Someone You Can Lean On.”_

* * *

Warnings: None.

* * *

Your body ached as you practically dropped the supply crate you had been carrying onto the ground, the dust and pollen which blew around in the air causing your eyes to water.

Whilst having stopped by the planet of Felucia for a quick supply run, you, along with Cutup and the rest of the Domino squad had been given the side task of setting up automated defence systems for the Felucian people.

Even if the flora and fauna of the planet were strikingly beautiful in their own right, the way they messed with your allergies made you wish you had a bucket like the Clone troopers you worked beside did. 

You groaned in annoyance as you placed your hand over your watering eyes, the pressure in your sinuses beginning to give you a migraine.

”What’s wrong, sweet stuff?”

The flirtatious tone of Cutup’s voice reluctantly made you open your itchy eyes.   
  


“You sad I’m not giving you little kisses on the cheek every moment I pass by?”

You rolled your sore eyes, and forced out a groan. “You’re such a pain, Cutup.” You grumbled as he lifted his sun-bonnet off and placed a peck on your nose.

”But you love me all the same, eh sweet stuff?” He gave you that cheeky, yet cute, grin he always made when he was about to ask for kisses he probably didn’t deserve.

You murmured something about him being “an annoyance” under your breath as you gently stroked his stubble covered jaw. “You know I love you, right?”

”’course I do! I’m one in a million, baby, and you love it.” He purred as he placed a few more kisses on your forehead, and cheek. “But, all jokes aside, are you actually alright, baby?”

You sniffled, your sinuses throbbing as you shook your head. “The pollen’s getting to me. I feel like I’m in a fish tank.”

Cutup frowned, a look of concern flashing across his chiselled features. “Hey, I’m sorry babe. ‘You want me to tell the boys that you need to take a break? ‘Maybe check in with the medbay?”

You smiled softly; even if Cutup was a flirtatious pain, he cared about you more than he’d like to admit in front of his brothers. “A break would be nice, sweetheart.” You voiced hoarsely as you placed your head on his shoulder in an slow, tired manner.

”Anything for you, _cyar’ika_.” he whispered softly as he turned and called out to his brothers to take a rest. He leaned in and gave you a careful kiss on the lips, his voice a low rumble as he breathed out a, “You always have someone you can lean on when I’m around, baby..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- so- you can correct me if I’m wrong- but I don’t think Doom has a canon facial appearance?
> 
> If he does it’s gone completely over my head. 
> 
> If you’re wondering, I’m using @Suja_Janee’s (Tumblr) appearance for him, so all credit goes to her.

_Doom/Jedi!Reader: “I Wish I Didn’t Love You Like I Do.”_

* * *

Warnings: Angsty- kinda. Would you consider Jedi emotions a trigger??

* * *

Your eyes wandered tiredly around the bridge, their lazy gaze hopping from the Navy officers who were monitoring the ship’s systems, to the handful of Clone troopers around the holo-table.   
  


You weren’t quite sure why you weren’t back on Coruscant completing your training to become a knight. Being around such skilled Jedi- and Clones, for that matter- made you nervous despite your mind warning you not to be.

You shifted from foot to foot, and didn’t exactly pay attention to the briefing that was going on. In your opinion, you had been on this ship for far longer than you should have been for your experience. You _were_ just a Padawan, anyway.

You started as a clone waved his gloved hand in front of your eyes, your hands twitching up to your chest.

”Whoa, _lill’un_ , ‘didn’t mean to scare you.” The clone apologised, though you noticed his voice didn’t exactly have the warmth most of them had.   
  


“Jedi don’t get-get scared.” You stammered as you stiffened up.

”Uh-huh.” The clone responded in an unamused voice, and lifted his sun-bonnet from his head. He stared down at you through Jango Fett’s honey brown eyes, though, you had to remind yourself that all clones had Jango’s face. His hair was surprisingly well groomed for his demeanour, and it was streaked with grey. You weren’t sure if that was just his preferred style, or if he genuinely had more grey in it.

Your mind wandered off for a second, and you begrudgingly admitted to yourself that he was quite attractive.   
  


“Kid?” The clone leaned closer, his brows furrowing a little as you were brought back from your foolish daydream.

”I- um- yes?” You smiled sheepishly at him, your hands fidgeting with your robes. You were silently thanking the Force that the Jedi generals had left the room for the meantime.

”You’re a weird little _Jetii_ , you know that?” He huffed as he crossed his arms. “What’s your name then, kid? I haven’t seen you until now.”

”My- name? Oh! My name is (Y/N).” You felt your face warm in embarrassment as you saw the look of mirth threatening to edge onto his features. “I- uh- I’m a Padawan from Coruscant. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Doom,” he answered as he placed one of his hands onto his hip, “I guess it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N).”   
  


“Yeah,” you nodded, a soft smile on your face, “I guess it’s nice to meet you too, Doom.”

* * *

You hated yourself.

Well, not hate, hate was the path to the Dark side. Wanting to hate yourself was more accurate.

It had been a few months since you and Doom had befriended one another, and you could truly say you had enjoyed it in the beginning.   
  


Things change, however, and changed they had. Instead of feeling comfortable around the clone, you were now awkward, red faced, and flustered whenever he was in eyesight. You wished the Force would just take you now, to end your misery.

It almost felt as though the Force danced between the two of you when you were near, and you couldn’t take that feeling. You couldn’t withstand the feeling of your heart fluttering every time he spoke to you, or looked at you, or even _stood_ by you.

It was against the Code to have romantic feelings for someone, and feeling this way towards Doom would no doubt become attachment to him. You couldn’t let that happen, so you began ignoring him.

It was cruel, you knew that, but you had to protect yourself from all routes to the darkness within the Force.

You had currently been sitting in the mess hall, finishing your lunch quietly before a figure began to stride up to you.   
  


Your blood began to run cold. It was him.   
  


You quickly stood with your empty tray, turning and looking down at the floor as you tried to make your way out of the room as fast as you could.

”(Y/N)!” Called Doom as he picked up the pace a little. “(Y/N) we need to talk, _now_.”

You practically shoved your tray into the slot for dirty dishes as you almost broke into a full on sprint, your heart beating so loudly you felt it were in your ears.

“(Y/N)!” Doom jutted his arm out towards you, his footfalls becoming faster as he threatened to match your speed.

You panicked, fear creeping into your mind as you risked turning back to look at him in the hallway. You shouldn’t have ignored him, you shouldn’t have. This was your fault, but you couldn’t bare breaking the Code.

Unfortunately for you, the clone’s superior speed caught up with you. He grabbed your wrist, turning you toward him with controlled fury.

”Why are you ignoring me?” He growled, his voice low and dangerous. “Does our friendship mean _nothing_ to you? Do the battles we’ve fought together not mean _anything_?”   
  


“Doom, I-“ you tried to explain yourself, but he was too busy to notice.

”I’ve saved your life so many times, and you’ve saved mine. I thought we had a bond, (Y/N), a connection to one another. How could you just- just throw it away like _trash_!” His eyes held a sorrow that narrowly broke your heart.

”I wish I didn’t love you like I do!” You yelled, tears that you didn’t even notice beginning to trickle down your cheeks.

Doom stopped in his tracks, his eyes full of surprise. He had been so taken aback by your sudden confession, and you had been too.

”(Y/N)..” he whispered as he dried the tears from your face, “is this why you’ve ignored me?”   
  


You nodded, soft sobs escaping your lips. “I-It’s against.. it’s against the Code, Doom. I can’t love you. I-I just ca-“

”Kriff the Code, (Y/N),” he interrupted with a passion you didn’t know he had for you, “forget all the _Jetii_ if you have to. I love you too, and I don’t care what they think of us. All I care about.. is you.” He gently placed a warm, loving kiss upon your trembling lips, careful not to harm you.

You placed your head onto his armoured chest, and shook softly. “I don’t want to get expelled from the Order, Doom.” You worried out loud as you looked back up at him.   
  


“If they do,” he whispered to you, “they’ll have to deal with me, _and_ my brothers.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Order 66 is exposed and never happens. 
> 
> Order 66 never happens if you AU hard enough. That's just how it works.

_Dogma/Jedi!Reader: "You Remembered When No One Wanted To."_

* * *

Warnings: Angst and Sad Clone Feelings.

* * *

Your boots thumped across the metal of the _Venator_ class starship, urgency in your eyes as you frantically searched for the man who meant everything to you.

Your heart had been torn from your chest when you caught wind of Dogma being arrested on Umbara, and you hurt even more when you found out how many of his brothers were ruthlessly led to the slaughter by Krell.

You didn't think he deserved the treatment he had been given, you didn't think he deserved to be taken from you. It burned you up inside, the fact that a Jedi would manipulate clones, playing mind games with them, killing them for _fun_. The feelings of anger were heightened when you learned he had been conspiring with the Separatists, with Count Dooku. 

Krell was a traitor, and in your mind _he_ deserved what happened to him for what he did. He _ripped_ Dogma from your life. 

You knew you had broken the Code in order to be with the clone, and Dogma worried relentlessly since you had gone against a rule, but you loved him, and he loved you back. You had never felt the way you felt with him, and you hadn't wanted it to change so fast.

Having the plot of Order 66 exposed had brought you so much hope that your love would be freed, that you could finally hold his hand, comfort him, and laugh at his "Rules are Everything" self. You hoped to the Force that the whispers in the wind were true.

Your heart skipped a beat, and you stopped in your tracks as your eyes locked onto the figure not far away from you. That stature, the armour, the "V" tattoo. It was him. He was here, he was really here.

"Dogma!" You gasped, tears threatening to fall as you watched him turn to you.

"(Y/N)..?" He whispered softly as his eyes met yours. "(Y/N) is that really you?" He rushed to you, his hands carefully grabbing yours. He acted as though if he touched you, you might very well disappear from his life forever.

You smiled brightly, joy that you hadn't felt in so very long washing over your features. "Yeah, I'm here.. I'm here, Dogma."

He wrapped his arms around you, and tightly squeezed you. "Thank the stars- (Y/N) I-I thought I would never leave that place. I thought I'd never see you ever again."

You gently kissed his cheek, a warm smile pulling at your lips. "I waited for you, _cyar'ika_ ," you breathed as you pulled him into another hug, "I never lost hope that I'd be near you again."

Dogma's stance changed. He looked so.. unsure of himself, so surprised that you'd even _want_ to wait for him this long. "You.. You cared so much for me. You still do and I.. I don't know why."

"You're my _cyar'ika_ , that's why!" You answered, worry filling you as you observed him. "I'd never leave you behind."

"You remembered when no one wanted to." He whispered, his eyes holding an amount of guilt that was almost unfathomable to you.

You shook him slightly, and placed your forehead against his. "I would never forget you, and I don't care what you did. Krell deserved what he got for manipulating you, Dogma."

Dogma sniffled a little, salty tears stinging his eyes. You really loved him this much? Why had he doubted you? He gave you a ghost of a kiss, his lips trembling. " _Ni kar'tyle gar darasuum, cyar'ika_." He breathed out shakily as he held you in his arms.

"I love you too, Dogma." You mused as you gave him the softest, love filled kiss you had ever given.


End file.
